dark_moon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No One's Getting In My Way
This is the season finale of Survivor: Palawan. Challenges Immunity Challenge (Day 36): Vin Skully Castaways must race through a large skull-shaped maze to collect three sets of bags. Once they collect all three bags, they must use the puzzle pieces to finish a vertical puzzle. The first castaway to finish their puzzle wins. Winner: Lindsay Tyson Immunity Challenge (Day 37): Pyramid Scheme Castaways will swim out to a platform, then cross a series of obstacles, collecting two sets of puzzle pieces. Using the puzzle pieces, castaways must finish a four-piece pyramid puzzle. The first castaway to finish their puzzle wins. Winner: Ivan Anderson Immunity Challenge (Day 38): Stacked Up While standing on a wobbly beam, castaways must use a long fork to stack six sets of balls between stands on a free-standing structure. The first castaway to complete their stack wins. Winner: Ryan Tornell Story Day 36 Lindsay wins immunity. Collin and Ivan are targeting Allen due to his victory in Big Brother 3, while Ryan's alliance is targeting Collin. Collin and Ivan each find an idol. They decide to combine it into a Super Idol. At Tribal Council, Collin was going to be sent home, but he used the Super Idol, sending Allen packing. Day 37 Following Allen's elimination, Lindsay gets furious and wants Collin and Ivan voted out. Ivan says that Allen going home will give her a free jury vote if she gets to the end, because he would vote for her no matter what. Ivan ends up winning immunity. Ivan and Collin decide to target Ryan. Ivan tries to convince Alexis to flip, but she refuses, wanting to be loyal to her friends to the end. Lindsay refuses to work with them. Alexis, Lindsay, and Ryan are targeting Collin. Collin accepts that he is going to the jury, but Ivan decides to convince Collin to fight on. Collin tells Lindsay and Alexis that they won't win against Ryan, as he has a ton of friends on the jury and is very likable. At Tribal Council, Alexis and Lindsay decide to stay with their alliance, sending Collin to the jury. Day 38 Ryan wins immunity. Ivan decides to target Alexis due to her being a past finalist. Alexis, Lindsay, and Ryan decide to target Ivan. Ivan felt vulnerable, like when his mother quit the game. Ryan talked to Ivan, claiming that Lindsay is a jury threat. He said that Allen can convince the other jurors to vote for her to win. Ivan felt excited, like his game was turning around. At Tribal Council, Ryan turned on his allies to vote out Lindsay, which caused a tie between her and Ivan. Ivan and Lindsay were to partake in a Fire Making Challenge. Lindsay won, sending Ivan to the jury. Day 39 Ryan, Lindsay, and Alexis plead their cases to the jury. Ryan was criticized for his very brash and abrasive gameplay, and the jury mostly focused on Lindsay and Alexis. Lindsay was praised for her strategic moves while Alexis was praised for her loyalty to her friends. In the end, Alexis won in a 9-1-0 vote. Tribal Council (Day 36) Tribal Council (Day 37) Tribal Council (Day 38) Final Results Trivia *This episode marks the first time that a Super Idol is actually played.